L'originalité d'une fille Potter
by RecklessHeart
Summary: One-Shot humoristique en 1 000 mots se déroulant lors du dix-septieme anniversaire d'Albus Potter. Lily nous fait alors une démonstration de son imagination débordante. OS pas très long.


**Disclamers : **Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling,

.

_OS en famille. Basé sur Lily et Albus principalement._

_Je m'amuse beaucoup avec Lily, je dois dire x) d'ailleurs cet OS met en place toute sa créativité x))_

_._

**Enjoy &&. Reviews, telle est ma devise !xD**

**.  
**

**

* * *

.  
**

« _ Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon deuxième enfant est enfin majeur … disait Ginny Weasley à sa belle-soeur. Déjà 17 ans et je n'ai rien vu venir...

_ Et oui, je sais bien, commentait Hermione Granger. Je traverse la même épreuve avec Rose, mon premier trésor. C'est horrible de se tourmenter en pensant que dans quelques mois, dans quelques semaines voir quelques jours, nos poussins seront poussés hors du nid vers le monde extérieur. Nous remercieront-ils un jour ? Ou bien …

_ Chaud devant ! coupa Ronald Weasley alors qu'il zigzaguait dangereusement avec l'immense gâteau d'anniversaire en forme de vif d'or entre les mains.

_ Ronald ! RONALD ! Scanda sa femme. Bon sang ! »

Le gâteau atterrit sur la table en vacillant alors que Mr. Weasley se disait avoir la situation bien en mains.

« _ Alors, tu vois bien ! Répliqua-t-il à sa femme d'un air espiègle. »

Celle-ci ne répliqua pas.

« _ Pendant que je coupe cet appétissant gâteau, Ginny, ma chérie, peux-tu aller chercher les cadeaux de ton fils qui sont cachés … tu sais où, s'il te-plait ? En faisant une drôle de tête fasse à l'étendue de sa bourde, si elle avait eu lieu. »

Lily et ses frères pouffèrent de rire en silence, sachant pertinemment où se trouvaient tous les cadeaux de tout le monde, quel qu'ils fussent. Combien de fois avaient-ils fouillés la maison de fond en comble dans ce but-ci ? Non, désormais, il n'y avait plus de secret.

On coupa des parts égales pour tous, et tous se régalèrent, chacun concentré sur un axe différent de son voisin de table, puis on scanda haut et fort la chanson d'anniversaire spéciale Potter :

_« Petit pote Potter passablement patient pour patienter sans pour autant pousser pendant que les grands programment paisiblement ce passage fort important pour ne plus être prit pour un petit adolescents qui pourtant au préambule de cette période aurait - au préalable - dû se prendre plusieurs coups pantouffles dans le postérieur pour … »_

« _ C'est bon, ça va, rit Albus. J'ai saisis le truc. Merci Lily pour ce texte unique !

_ Je t'en pris … Hé ! Comment tu sais qui c'est moi qui l'ai écrit ? Qui est-ce qui a vendu la mèche ? »

Tout le monde ricana d'un même rire franc.

« _ Franchement, ma petite Lily, l'enlaça son oncle Charlie. Qui - à part toi - dans cette famille aurait pu écrire un texte aussi tordu ? »

Elle le regarda innocemment, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux face au sourire de son oncle. Bien sur, comment garder un minimum de crédibilité lorsque la bonne humeur de cette famille était contagieuse ?

Sans attendre, chacun se plaça en file indienne pour offrir son cadeau à Albus, Lily en dernière position. Après avoir déballé des stocks entier de friandises, de carnets, de Sex Toys [merci James], d'objets moldue et vêtements classes, vint le tour de la dernière des Potter.

Casant son cadeau entre son bras et sa taille, elle tint tout d'abord à faire un petit discours à son grand frère, jouant volontairement avec ses cheveux de sa main libre – geste nerveux pour toutes les autres filles n'étant pas Lily Potter.

« _ Euhm, je suis un peu embarrassé, à vrai dire, commença-t-elle d'un ton faussement inquiet. Mon cadeau est un peu spécial. Cette année, je voulais vraiment faire dans l'originalité. J'ai pris du temps avant de me décidé, et je pense quand même avoir fais le bon choix. »

Elle lui donna le paquet mais le repris tout de suite.

« _ J'ai revisité tout nos souvenirs ensemble dans la pensine de papa, l'autre soir. J'ai étudié au peigne fin chacune de nos conversations pour me rapprocher au mieux de ce que tu désirais. »

Elle lui redonna enfin le colis -lourd-, Albus put enfin ouvrir son dernière cadeau :

« _ … .

_ Albus ? Fit sa mère. Albuuus ? »

.

Celui-ci clignait frénétiquement des yeux, surpris, choqué.

« _ C'est … C'est quoi, ça ?

_ Un POULPE ! Annonça fièrement Lily

_ Il est vivant ? Demanda Rose.

_ Oui ! Et les points positifs sont nombreux, débuta Lily avec des airs de présentatrice TV. 26 kilogrammes d'encre dans son corps, plus d'excuse pour ne pas terminer tes devoirs sur parchemin et plus d'excuse pour ne pas répondre aux lettres assommantes de maman ; En manque d'affection ? Plus fidèle qu'un chien, moins collant qu'une jolie fille, ce petit animal te suivra partout où tu iras! Il ne griffe pas ; il ne mord pas ; il ne bave pas et t'aideras volontiers dans tes choix les plus compliqués* ! Inutile de me remercier pour ce cadeau, c'était tout naturel de ma part ! »

Il y eut un gros blanc avant que les rires ne commencent à s'échapper des lèvres de leurs propriétaires par brides de spasme jusqu'à n'en plus finir : _« Ah, sacrée Lily ! »_

_._

_._

*** Paul le Pouple ! xD [Sorry u_u]  
**


End file.
